the_penelope_simmons_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Investigations/Script
Script Page for Season One Episode Two- Investigations 1x02 - Investigations Written & Directed by Icedancer487 Narration PENELOPE: Dear Diary, up until recently I thought I lived a great life, but now I'm not sure who's life I am living. Just recentley, I discoverd my own face on a missing person's poster, I do not want to believe that my loving parents are my kidnappers. Surely there must be a logical explanation for it, and I won't rest until I get the answers that I need. Penelope's Room (Penelope wasn't sure how much time had pass, all she was concentrated on was the missing poster with her image on it. Penelope thought this had to be some kind of sick joke, her parents could never do such a horrible thing such as kidnapping, but yet the picture on this poster says otherwise. Plus all those memories she kept having, they are all too real for Penelope's liking. It was like she was there, but at the same time she wasn't. Penelope was soon torn from her thoughts, by a knock on the door. Penelope quickly took the poster and hide it under her pillow.) PENELOPE: Come in. (The door opens to reveal Penelope's mother Nicole) NICOLE: Penelope just wanted to see if you needed anything before I go to sleep, this double shift really killed me tonight. PENELOPE: N-No Mom. NICOLE (Walks over to Penelope looking concerned): Are you feeling alright sweetheart, you look really pale. PENELOPE (Shakes her head): N-Not Really. (After this huge shock, Penelope could not help, but be sick.) NICOLE (Feels Penelope's forehead): Seems like you have a small fever dear. (Gently pushes Penelope so that she laying on her bed) Lay down and rest and i'll be back with some soup in a few. PENELOPE: Mom your overreacting i'll be fine in the morning. NICOLE (Smiles and brushes Penelope's hair): I'm your mother it's my job to overreact. Now just be good girl and lay here while I go make you some soup. (Nicole covers Penelope up with her blankets and promptly leaves her room. With Nicole gone, Penelope takes the poster out of under the pillow and studies it once more. Penelope prays that this is some kind of big mistake, and that she isn't a missing child. Knowing that her mother won't let her use her laptop since she ain't feeling well, Penelope quickly grabs her cellphone and dials a number. ) PENELOPE: Hey Serenity it's me. Yea I'm still feeling a little under the weather, but I should be fine by monday. Um look I really need a big favor from you, I need you to look up a person by the name of Claire Myers. J.H. Rose High School (Monday- Morning) (Penelope quickly walked through the school halls, on her way towards the library. Penelope was anxious to meet up with Serenity to see what she was able to find out. Penelope entered the library and quickly spotted Serenity at the table at the fartherst end of the library where there wasn't any other student around.) PENELOPE (Sitting dow next to Serenity and whispers): Sorry I'm late, so what did you find out. SERENITY (Whispering and looking at Penelope with a confused expression): First you tell me why you wanted me to look up a missing child, I mean it's not everyday my friends ask me something like that without telling me why. PENELOPE: What I am about to you is top secret you can't tell anyone else promise you won't. SERENITY: Okay, Okay I won't I promise. Jeez I've never seen you this serious before. (Penelope sighs and takes the poster from her backpack and hands it over to Serenity. Serentiy's face soon fell into shock once she saw Penelope's image on the poster.) PENELOPE (Realizing Serenity was about to say something a little too loud, whispers to her): Keep calm Serenity, we don't need people hearing us. SERENITY (looks at Penelope with a disbeliefing look on her face): This can't be right can it ? PENELOPE (Shrugs): I don't know, I'm hoping this is some kind of mistake. SERENITY (Looks at the poster): This must be a huge mistake for the National Missing Children's center to age this little girl to look exactly like you. PENELOPE: So what were you able to find out on Claire Myers. SERNITY (Hands Penelope a couple of papers she printed out): It was a couple of days before christmas in 1999, she was with her family to visit Santa when she went missing. Apparently none of the security cameras at the time were working, so they had no big lead except for one blurry photo of the girl holding someone's hand. PENELOPE (Quickly looking over the pages): So there's been nothing since. SERENITY (Shakes her head): Nope nothing at all, the frenzy quickly died down soon afterwards because most people assumed she was killed, but the police were unable to recover a body. (Penelope couldn't help, but think that they couldn't find a body because she was here in this town this whole time living a life as someone else.) SERENITY (Noticing Penelope's solemn look): You ok Penelope. PENELOPE (Looking like she's about to cry): I don't know what to do. What if I am this missing child, that means that my parents aren't my parents, but my kidnappers. SERENITY (Touches Penelope's arm): Look it's going to be alright. Listen my mom has known your parents for many years know, maybe she can give us some insight. PENELOPE: I really hope so. (Suddenly the bell rings signaling time for next period, which causes both Penelope and Serenity to get up.) Category:Script Pages Category:Season One Script Pages Serenity's House Paul Henry High School (Ashland, Virginia) Ashland, Virginia (4 days later: Friday, Afternoon) Category:Script Pages Category:Season One Script Pages